once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
An End to a War
"An End to a War" is the 50th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Jdg98 decides to recount his family history, taking us further into the past than we've ever been before, to the creation of Wikia itself... as well as the world we live in. In the fiftieth chapter, we learn all about the dispute started between the two magical bloodlines, how they were able to reconcile their differences, and why their coming together means that Jdg is one of the most powerful beings in existence. In the present, our heroes grow worried due to the biggest bad yet roaming Storywik, and it's up to Joe to settle them. Plot A young boy is being tucked into a sickbed in a hospital in the Wikia world that was, and he asks his mother to tell him a story. She smiles down at him as she strokes his pale cheek with her hand, and says, "Alright… Out in space, billions of years ago, we see a small glowing light… and then BOOM! We see one land, our world, as life begins to develop, before being carried over to the lands beyond the Internet, where similar things begin to happen but somehow differently. We are taken through a number of the sites in the land beyond the Internet; Facebook, Twitter, Tinychat… all before they even received names. "Why does the other land need technology?" the little boy in the sickbed wonders, and his mother assures him, maintaining a sweet smile on her face all the while, that she was just getting to that part: We see one of the first rocks back in the depths of space, splitting apart due to a glowing, supernatural force. Half of that rock begins heading for the land beyond the Internet, magically enhanced, about to make a large dent and cause the very creation of Wikia itself in its aftermath. The young boy raises a hand, and a small light emanates from his palm; magic. His mother smiles, using her own magical gifts to tuck him into bed tighter. "The two men," asks the boy, "Who were they?" Before his mother can answer ever, he begins coughing blood, and within an unforeseeable turn of events… he is dead. His mother is shaking as she stares down at her deceased child, tears filling her eyes. She leans down and kisses his forehead, saying in answer to his question, "They were your grandparents, UFO Editor…" "''My ancestors," says Jdg98 in the present, standing within Josh's mansion as Liz and Matthew listen to his story in awe. "So that's how the world's came to be…" Liz utters. "Indeed," Jdg tells his disciple, but Matthew seems less assured, asking, "Wait, so how did the magical bloodlines get their powers exactly?" "Yeah, and why did they go to war?" Liz adds, now beginning to question her Messiah's history lesson. "Oh, and who was the dead kid? Why's he important?" Matthew wonders lastly, but Jdg orders them both to shush, saying, "I'm getting to that." He goes on… After the magic, which was there since the very beginning, splits the two realities, keeping them connected through the pathway known as the Internet, we are again shown the half a rock crashing down to the lands beyond. It falls for millions of years, its light reverberating through time, visible in Our World billions of years later. It appears in the form of a shooting star to Angela Beesley Starling and Jimmy Wales as they struggle with the development for their new website; they spot it in the distance and find themselves making a wish, receiving some divine inspiration. Back in the past though, the rock crashes, and it isn't long before there's nothing but a crater… except, of course, for the entire land that's just been created around it. A land that will later be named Wikia. Two men can be seen within the crater, having been hit almost directly by the magical meteor. Renaboss and Lynettefan2626 stand up and dust themselves off, remarkably unharmed. "What was that?" asks the former, to which the latter replies, "I have no idea." They help each other out of the crater and are shocked to see that the sanded ground begins turning to grass as soon as they step on it. "Are we… are we doing that?" Lynettefan wonders, and Renaboss tells him, "I think… we might have magic." And just like that, the magical bloodlines are established, and Wikia is terraformed beautifully. Renaboss and Lynettefan2626 begin to explore this new land, seeing people beginning to arrive from all over the lands beyond the Internet. "What do we even call this place?" Renaboss wonders. "Wikia," Lynettefan2626 decides immediately. "Why 'Wikia'?" "I don't know it… it just feels right. Do you feel that?" "Yeah," Renaboss realizes after a pause, "Yes, I do… Wikia it is." Another pause. "The people look confused," Lynettefan points out, and Renaboss points out in turn that they need a leader; "Or… leaders?" Lynettefan suggests that perhaps it's time the two of them tested these new magical powers they've been blessed with. Renaboss nods, stating that they're going to need a place to lead from if they are to assume the role. Lynettefan nods, and the two of them know at the same time what they must do; they extend their arms and close their eyes as they focus their powers, and dust and wind becomes swept in from all over, forming a whirlwind in the middle of an open field until, eventually, a magnificent castle is formed, fit for a couple of Bureaucrats. Both the powerusers smile upon opening their eyes and first witnessing their creation. They then each wave a hand, opening up the double doors, and beckon one another inside. One day, in the near(ish) future, a coven of witches and warlocks are seen wandering Wikia, having just made their way over from Earth (see "Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair"), in need of shelter. They are led by Jack – or rather, James 1234, as he's decided to go by in this new land – who navigates them towards the site's grand castle, sensing that there is great magic there. The group of them are next seen entering the throne room, where Lynettefan2626 is sitting on one grand throne, to the left, and Renaboss is sitting on another, to the right. Both are equals, and rule happily this way, beloved by the people. The witches and warlocks though, they hardly know what to make of it all, deciding to take the humble approach and bowing before Wikia's leaders. James 1234 tells them, "Your majesties; we were banished to this land after a misunderstanding took place in our own. We are dazed and confused, we don't know the terrain, and if you were to give us shelter in this oh so grand palace… we would be eternally grateful." He clicks his fingers and, with the help of his coven, summons some red lightning into his palm, then extinguishing it. Lynettefan looks amazed while Renaboss looks fearful. "That… is dark magic," the latter declares, "A brand I have very little interest in dealing with." "It's astounding," Lynettefan says, contrastingly, "To have you people on our side would be a great benefit to us." The coven smiles, while Renaboss looks to his fellow ruler, scowling just a little bit. The coven is later seen approaching Lynettefan in his private quarters of the castle, for they've identified him as their best chance at being able to stay. "We just want to let you know how grateful we are that you're considering our request," James begins to say, "And how sad it is that your partner doesn't share your vision." "Oh, that; I'm sure me and Renaboss will be able to hash things—" "Especially after the things we heard him saying…" James goes on. "Things?" Lynettefan questions, "What things?" "Oh… you don't know? Well, we overheard him on our way to come see you just now, saying how this was the last straw and all that and how he's been considering ruling alone, but I'm sure it's just idle chatter." "He… he said that?" "I've upset you," James exclaims, noticing the frown on Lynettefan's face, "I apologize! That wasn't my intention at all… of course, should you take Renaboss' threats seriously, and wish to strike first against him, then you should know that we will back you all the way, and have a hefty experience in battle." We flash back to them fighting the Mantizoids back in the prehistoric period, managing to defeat them and seal them away in a dimensional pocket. Lynettefan considers what the coven has to say. Renaboss, meanwhile, is approached by the people that he and Lynettefan granted magic to in order to help build Wikia's prosperity – the fairies, Rappy 4187, Trellar, and Dr. Sonya. "While we're grateful for the magic you and Lynettefan2626 have granted us," Rappy starts, and Trellar chimes in that, "This land's supply really is rich." Dr. Sonya nods, and Rappy continues, adding, "It seems that your partner has become an advocate of Blood Wiccans which… can only mean one thing." "What's that?" Renaboss wonders. "Well, forgive me for speaking out of turn," Rappy says, "But Blood Wiccans are… bad people. Manipulative people. I wouldn't be surprised if they were talking his majesty into acting against you right now." "And we've all seen the signs that your partnership has been deteriorating of late," Dr. Sonya adds, "Maybe it'd be best if you made the first move… get him before he gets you." Renaboss contemplates this. "War…" Lynettefan begins. "…is the only option," Renaboss finishes at the same time, both of them allured by the words of these different magical groups. As war is declared, we are shown an outside view of the castle… before the rulers' magic splits it clean in half. The left side of the castle hovers in the air, and flies towards the West of the land. The right side, meanwhile, flies towards the East, establishing two separate warring Wikis. Two armies are headed to battle, taking place in the very same crater from which the land first formed. One side is led by Lynettefan's witches, while the other is led by Renaboss' fairies, each one containing a number of Wikia's citizens dressed in armor and equipped with swords and shields. They begin laying into each other, with the coven using Blood Wiccan techniques against the fairies' sparkly brand of wand and dust magic. It's quite the display, not just of magic, but of carnage. Bled sheds. People die. It's both a magnificent and terrible sight to behold. Back at his castle, Renaboss attempts using his magic to resurrect his dead soldiers, but fails. He is able to heal the wounds – to his exertion –, but when it comes to actually switching the brains back on, nothing happens. At his own castle, meanwhile, Lynettefan2626 is trying to do the same. "It's hopeless," he declares as he fails to resurrect a dead witch, "No magic can bring back the dead." "Father," says a young, familiar woman approaching Renaboss, who's frustrated over the fact that he's failing in his attempts to resurrect. "Maybe this is a sign," she adds, "That this war has got to end." "It's pointless," one of Lynettefan2626's sons is saying to him at the same time, "And causes nothing but mayhem and misery for the whole of the land." "No," Lynettefan insists, "One day…" "…I will expand my magic enough to raise my whole army and quash my enemies. Until that day comes, you just stay safe with your family. Where are your brothers and sisters?" Renaboss asks his daughter, who sighs. "Renaboss has to die." "Lynettefan must be stopped." With their parents distracted by their failed attempts at raising the dead, the son of Lynettefan2626 and the daughter of Renaboss are able to sneak away and meet in a covert part of the land. They assert that they've missed one another, before sharing a passionate kiss. Each one of them explains how they tried to reprimand their father, but neither parent was willing to budge on the idea of stopping the war. "There'll never be an end to it…" says the woman, "What are we going to do?" "The only thing we can do," the man replies, "We have to get married in secret, and pray that if our union ever becomes public then it will be enough to unite our families." "Would it really be enough to change their minds?" his new fiancée asks as he uses his magic to form a diamond ring on her finger. "Let's found out," he says, "Together." Another passionate kiss is shared as the two of them prepare to marry, thinking that only good could come from it… Renaboss' daughter is next seen screaming loudly, with Lynettefan2626's son, now her husband, cheering her on as she gives birth to their child. Finally, her screams cease as the cries of a child rush in to take their place, and the two Administrators are handed their baby; a product of forbidden love. "What is this?!" Lynettefan2626 exclaims loudly, with his son and Renaboss' daughter having managed to gather their parents in one place in order to show them their baby. "Our child," the baby's mother replies. "His name is UFO Editor," the father adds, and the mother explains, "Because he was like a wish on a shooting star that came true, and he is gonna change the way things are around here." "I can't believe this…" Renaboss utters, "How could we not know?" "Look at him," Renaboss' daughter continues, "Do you not think that he could allow you both to bury the hatchet." Renaboss and Lynettefan both look to their shared grandchild, and then to each other, and a simultaneous word is spoken… "No." Their children appear deeply disappointed as their parents storm off. "How could we have spent so long warring?" Lynettefan2626 asks his friend Renaboss after the final battle of the war has taken place, allowing them to end their feud. "I do not know," Renaboss admits as they two of them enter a mountain's cave, each one of them with a grip on the Staff of Peace. Together, they thrust it into the cave's ground, then enacting some enchantments to make sure it stays protected. "It's not enough," Rena realizes, "We need something else to guard it…" "I have just the thing," Lynettefan smiles, "Come with me." And with that, he causes himself and his new/old comrade to vanish in a big cloud of smoke. Once they've gone, some pebbles are seen moving within the cave, and soon enough Silvia/MissMayfair comes out of her hiding place. She is holding the Modem, and says to herself, "Finally those bozos are gone, and I have a lovely place to hide this thing." She stashes the Modem into a hole in the cave wall, then covering it with some rocks and dirt, and proceeds to approach the Staff of Peace. She is intrigued by it, going to touch it, but ends up repelled by Renaboss and Lynettefan2626's protection spells. Annoyed, she stomps her foot, and then hears the two most powerful sorcerers returning, having reappeared elsewhere in the caves. She hears them approaching the cavern where the Staff – and now the Modem – is hidden and so quickly turns to blood and flows away. When Lynettefan and Renaboss return, they bring with them what looks like Mod in shining armor. "So you've been constructing this thing for a while?" Renaboss ponders. "Its name is Hero fan," Lynettefan2626 explains, "It was designed to be a perfect warrior but… obviously he's unneeded now. That doesn't mean we can't repurpose him though, to guard the Staff of Peace forever." "Indeed," Renaboss smiles, "He's a little slow though, isn't he?" "Yeah, he was forged in the depths in Internet Explorer," Lynettefan2626 explains, "So that's bound to be a flaw." Soon enough, however, the slow warrior Hero fan is standing guard of the Staff of Peace, and Renaboss and Lynettefan2626 look at their accomplishment proudly, happy that their magic can no longer cause each other any harm. "Now that we've become impervious to each other's magic," Renaboss ponders, "I wonder if our grandson would be able to harm us with his magic." "Surely," Lynettefan2626 replies, "He's to be the most magnificent poweruser ever to exist. Nothing and no one would be able to stand in his way." And just like that, we're taken back to the beginning, with UFO Editor lying in a hospital bed, a generic illness having stricken him down. His mother watches him die, kissing him on the forehead and crying profusely, and it isn't long before her husband arrives on the scene, crying also as he comforts his wife. "I suppose his magic was not yet expansive enough to be the new Messiah," the boy's mother comments, "I wonder if one day, down the line… there will be another." We are then shown a montage of the entire magical bloodline going down. Men and women for generations, all either stemming from Renaboss or Lynettefan2626. Eventually we get down to a flash of a red cloak, followed by the Evil Bureaucrat Reginafan2626; at the same time, ElleBraxton arrives on the scene, and then Rena Charming, and Lady Junky… We flash to the latter two in their bed on the night of their wedding, kissing passionately and about to express their love for one another… Lady Junky cries as she gives birth to her son, screaming in pain. She screams and screams and screams in agony as Rena Charming holds her hand, but a baby's crying is soon heard as ImmaGleek successfully births the child. She hands the baby boy over to the mother, who wipes him off, and the Chat Moderator proceeds to leave the room. Lady Junky looks lovingly at her newborn son – uttering his name, Jdg98 – but asks where Imma is going. "To alert the bell ringers of our baby's birth, I presume." "No, no!" Lady exclaims, "If my father knows that Jdg has been born then he'll enact his Dark Virus!" Rena assures her that everything is going to be alright, reminding her of their safety precautions, but Lady still appears worried when bells begin tolling, emanating gloriously from the castle. Baby Jdg cries at the noise. It isn't long before, through the palace window, Rena Charming notices the smoke on the horizon – meaning the Virus has been enacted – and he alerts Lady Junky, who looks fearfully down at her newborn son. Suddenly, blood begins dripping down the walls and it's not long before the shape of DeviousPeep forms in front of them. "You sure do like to cut it close," she says, "I'll just be taking that." She gestures the child, but Lady holds it close to herself, having changed her mind the moment she saw her child's face and fell in love. "No," she says, "It's staying with me. With its mother. It's safe with us." Peep smiles. "No," she says, "It's not." She snaps her fingers and the baby floats out of Lady's arms and into the witch's. "As I said before, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." With that, she takes a small vial from her belt and throws it on the ground, causing herself and her baby to be consumed by green smoke. When the smoke clears, they are gone, and the sysop couple are quite distraught to see their child go (see "Welcome to Storywik"). The Virus is causing mass destruction across the land, including a number of earthquakes. Inside the cave from earlier, the Modem falls from its hiding place and lands beside the Staff of Peace, beginning to glow. With some life force still remaining inside from the last time it was used, combined with the power of the Staff, it begins a glow… and a portal opens beneath the most powerful weapon in existence. The Modem manages to stay behind but the Staff falls through the portal, to Our World, where it will go on to be discovered by one Mr. Adrian Josington. Meanwhile, as Peep's coven makes preparations to send baby Jdg98 to Earth, she places her hands on the child's head and begins casting her own personal spell (see "Welcome to Storywik"). She is next seen inside the child's mind, walking through a dark hallway and coming to a certain door, one which contains a great mass of visible power. She shuts the door, and then we see her physically constructing the psychic block that will make it so that this child grows up with the alternate personality that is Jdg98 of the present. She smiles at a job well done once it's complete, and proceeds to exit the consciousness of the baby. "You'll be glad I did that, I swear," Peep says, not quite understanding what she's just done, "Well… I will." Her and the girls return to work as the Virus comes to consume the land… The same smoke sweeps across a forest in our world as the town of Storywik, Maine is created in all its entirety. We are next taken to the day, 21 years later, that Joseph Kahn arrives to town. We see Josh attempting to kill him with magic, but failing. We see Ben freeing Justine from being kidnapped. We see Liz and Joe kissing for the first time. We see Valentina Cunning accusing Joe of attempted rape. We see Joanna Seer casting some sort of spell over Dr. Sonya's mind to make him take the blame. We see Natalia walking down the aisle on Ben and Justine's wedding day, disguised as the bride. We see Rena waking Justine up from her coma with what appears to be a kiss of true love as Josh watches, enraged. We see Natalia arranging to meet up with Joe on the phone. We see Joe slaying a giant scorpion with a sword town in Josh's vault. We see Josh shoot Joe, unintentionally releasing Jdg98, who deactivates the Virus upon his release. Inside the dark corridors of Joe's mind, with him having just been shot, we see the psychic block installed by DeviousPeep physically crack and then shatter, allowing Jdg to come out and take control. We then see Jdg electrocuting the giant dragon that is DisneyMeerkats, killing her. We see him throw an energy ball at his mother, only for Villain fan to jump in the way and save her, dying as a result. We see Natalia absorb all of the internet and teleporting to Jdg's location, ready to go put a stop to him… When she puts her hands on his head, she, like Peep before her, is taken into his mind. She walks through the dark corridors, her eyes still glowing blue with all of that power inside her, and notices the shattered remnants of Peep's psychic block. She attempts to repair it but Jdg himself then appears, having formed from all that visible mass of power. "Don't you dare," he tells her, but she just uses her new ultimate powers to force him back behind that little door and rebuild the wall, making it so much stronger than before. She proceeds to exit his mind in a bright blue flash. Natalia dies in Joe's arms as a result of absorbing all that power. We see Joanna enacting "a new kind of Virus" that makes Joe and Josh disappear. We see Joe and Josh running from James and Prima with Dlrgirl and her lamp in tow. We see Liz about to commit suicide by using the Modem to get them back. We see Primadonna Girl seducing her grandson Joe. We see Rena giving his impressive speech to the people of Storywik. We see James unintentionally release Jdg for a second time by drilling into Joe's brain. Joanna tries to destroy the town's mystical barrier with the Modem, but Silvia stops her. Dlrgirl and her two new comrades are tied up in the hold of the Banned Men's flying pirate ship. James chases Joe and Josh through the Fantasia Wiki. Prima gives birth to a bright light that allows her to get to Storywik with the others. Prima and James go their separate ways through the town, after having caused the explosion of Silvia's house. Peep, having absorbed Silvia, uses her newfound power to kill her father James. Zombies rise from their graves, ready to take over the town. Peep looks in the mirror of her Whitehouse bedroom and sees Silvia smiling back at her. Rena, Joe and Liz attempt to battle Peep as she makes her way into the dimensional pocket to free the Mantizoids. Josh enchants his car to drive away the zombies. Liz finds a way to kill a Mantizoid, stabbing it through the fleshy part of its underbelly. Selena is put on trial within Queen Joanna's sky palace. Justine dresses herself up like a sheriff and mounts the horse Rockaboss. Peep retrieves the mighty GIF from the hell dimension of Tumblr. Justine sacrifices herself to save everyone, blood pouring from her heart. Joanna, now cured, and Dlrgirl combine their magic to destroy Silvia's poltergeist. Joe is arrested by the Evil Bureaucrat during his time travel adventure, and we see Jdg98 freed again as Reginafan2626 attempts to behead him. We see Joe and Liz use Dlrgirl to return to the present. The bot wreaks havoc on Storywik, possessing a number of people. The Kahns hold Joe at gunpoint. Rachel does the same to Liz, Matthew and the Kahns. Liz smiles at the formation of the Maleficent Seven. Josh is cast out by his friends and family. Selena uses her skills to free Brad from the room he's locked in. Brad takes the people inside The Sword and Hammer hostage. A pregnant Justine collapses due to stress. Joanna begins to turn a gun on herself, being blackmailed into suicide. Liz uses one of Emma's own arrows to slit the girl's throat, killing her. Liz rams Joe through with his sword, unleashing Jdg again. Josh uses the Staff of Peace to separate Joe and Jdg, sacrificing himself in the process. Josh stands there, risen again with Jdg now inhabiting his body. Which brings us to today, where Jdg98 has finished telling his family history to Liz and Matthew, who remain in awe of his every word. "So there it is. The knowledge I was born with. But anyway," he says, "Back to my meditation." He makes his way to Josh's couch and sits in the lotus position, asking his two lackeys if they brought him the body he wanted. "We surely did," Liz assures, whistling for Matthew to drag in the body of some random pedestrian they've murdered. Quite violently. Jdg looks at it and thinks, "Not destroyed enough. I want more of a challenge." With that, he uses his magic to turn the body to a pile of dust, then reforming it back into the body it once was, with all the wounds healed. However, it remains dead. Liz asks her Messiah what he's trying to do, and he explains, "If I am to be the most powerful being in all of existence, then I have to do what no poweruser before me has ever been able to do. I have to raise the dead." With Julietfan2626 having bonded with the Staff of Peace, Joe steps in and gets it away from her, ushering everyone back into the main room of the bar. He, Justine, Rena, Tiago, Rachel and Joanna are all standing round, beginning to panic about what they're going to do. How can they possibly face Jdg98? Joe looks around at his panicking loves ones, still holding the now useless Staff of Peace, and orders them all to stop, proceeding to climb up a barstool and then stand atop the bar itself, demanding everyone's attention. Everyone in the bar appears comforted greatly by Joe's words, and he caps it off by raising his fist into the air and asking, "Who's with me?!" Justine is the first to raise her hand, followed by Rena. Rachel quickly follows suit, as does Tiago. Joanna is the last, and Joe smiles out at them all, with each and every one of them – himself included – now feeling more reassured then ever. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Jdg98-Centric